


Fortunate Timing

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Pregnancy, Reylo babies, because of abo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: My submission for the Reylo Week 2018, Day 7 theme: destiny. I chose to write a/b/o for this theme, because I feel like a/b/o really plays with the idea of a destined partner in a very physical way, whereas most of the time, destined romance is more of an abstract concept or a feeling. In Rey and Kylo's case their connection is on many levels which manifests from the spiritual and emotional into the physical.This is an alternate timeline from the throne room scene where Rey goes into heat after Kylo asks her to join him, and she goes with him as his mate.





	Fortunate Timing

Kylo Ren held out his gloved hand, eyes imploringly gazing at the young jedi. Rey's breath quickened. An impossible choice was in front of her. She parted her lips to speak, but before she could utter a word, a fire erupted through her core, nearly sending her to her knees. It seemed that her body had made the choice for her. She was in heat.

Rey reached for Kylo Ren's hand to stop herself from falling. The alpha's smell was even more alluring in her more sensitive state. Of course Kylo could smell her too. He noticed the change in her scent immediately. Kylo's choice had long been made and Rey's sweet, fertile scent only solidified his certainty. Instinct took the lead and he scooped her into his arms, heading for Snoke's escape vessel. He faintly heard General Hux shouting in a scandalized tone that the middle of a battle was hardly the time to mate. But for Kylo, this was the perfect time.

* * *

Rey's mind had been in a fog since nearly collapsing in the throne room. When her alertness returned, she was laying on a soft bed. Her clothes were drenched with her slick, and she felt a desperate longing to remove them. She noticed Kylo staring at her with a hunger in his gaze.

"What are you doing?" said Rey.

"Taking you somewhere quiet," said Kylo. "We are aboard a vessel that belongs to the Knights of Ren."

"Not that," said Rey. "Why aren't you helping me take these clothes off? I can smell how much you want to."

Kylo Ren inhaled sharply. "If I do that, then I will not be able to stop myself. I will mark you and breed you. You will be the Queen of the Knights of Ren."

He stood closer to her now, and Rey could barely stand the electric desire running through her veins. Not only was she a fertile omega in heat who was in the proximity of an alpha in his prime, but she also felt his own desire for her through the bond they shared through the Force. She could see now the future that she had only glimpsed when she had brushed his hand before. It was not as straightforward as she had hoped, but she could also see that her and Ben would be better off together rather than on diverging paths. She had made her choice, and she could not bare to hold on the last strands holding back her natural urges. So she let go.

Kylo sensed this shift in her thoughts and swallowed heavily. He became aware of how his painfully hard cock was dripping into the fabric of his trousers.

"Then make me yours," she said, finally answering out loud.

Kylo Ren looked at her possessively as he removed his gloves. She had expected him to rip off her robes, but instead he stepped close to her and carefully unfastened them. He slid one hand under her robe to tweak her small breasts. His wide lips kissed down her neck, pausing to lick her bond gland.

"Do it," said Rey in a whisper.

He bit down hard, releasing a flood of hormones into her bloodstream. Her eyes rolled back and the fabric still covering her bottom half was soaked through. Rey was dizzy with lust, and Kylo could feel it like a shockwave through the Force.

"Kriff," he gasped under his breath.

After patting away a few drops of blood from her neck, Kylo pulled her robe to the side and carefully peeled away the wet trousers. Her slick continued to drip on the bed. Kylo pressed a finger into her drooling opening, and Rey moaned desperately. Her skin was flushed, and her chest heaved from her hurried breaths. Kylo pulled away to remove his own garments, watching her perky nipples move up and down. Rey openly leered at his tall, well-built frame. Her heat had removed any traces of shyness that had been there the last time she saw his bare chest. She shivered in anticipation when he gave his thick cock a few strokes.

"You are my queen," said Kylo.

Rey was too far gone to speak, but Kylo could sense her approval through the Force. He straddled her and pressed his cock into her eager heat. Rey gasped as he filled her to the brim.

"Good girl," said Kylo.

The small bunk threatened to give way, but it managed to hold its own as its occupants made it creak and rattle in every direction. Kylo licked at the fresh bite mark at Rey's neck as he rutted heatedly into her.

"Are you going to take my knot like a good little omega?" asked Kylo, high on the scent of the freshly claimed omega who was squealing with delight underneath him.

"Yes!" She gasped. "Knot me, my alpha!"

He pushed his cock deep inside of her and his knot expanded. Rey's eyes widened from the sensation of being filled in such an intimate manner, and she climaxed with a surprised intake of breath. The squeeze of her velvety walls coaxed the first few spurts of come from her alpha.

"Kriff," said Kylo. "Such a good omega. Milking her alpha so eagerly."

"Mmm," said Rey. "Please fill me up."

Kylo had not been in a proper rut for quite a while, and he seemed to be making up for lost time. He pressed his forehead against Rey's and squeezed his eyes shut as a torrent of come was wretched from his body. It trickled steadily into Rey's womb. Kylo's breaths turned raspy, and Rey combed her fingers through his dark hair.

When he had finally finished he lowered himself to lay on her chest. Rey kissed his head. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his weight on top of her. They would probably be tied together for the better part of an hour given the average time it took a virile alpha's knot to deflate.

"Do you regret it?" asked Kylo, uncertainty creeping into his voice.

"No," said Rey. "Never."

* * *

Time had passed and Rey had gotten used to living on the base of the Knights of Ren. They had converted the abandoned ruins of a castle on an apparently uninhabited planet into quite a comfortable place to live. Rey felt a flutter in her belly, and put a hand over her protruding abdomen.

"You're alright, little one," she said.

"My lady," one of Kylo's followers entered the room.

The young man had green hair and unusually shaped green-tipped ears.

"Yes?" said Rey with a smile.

"You have a visitor," he said.

"A visitor?" said Rey.

Behind him stepped a lady of short stature yet a commanding presence.

"Leia," said Rey.

Leia's eyes swept over Rey, pausing on her round belly.

"I don't even want to know what you must think of me," said Rey.

"That you did what you thought was best," said Leia.

Rey lowered her eyes.

"I am not here to lecture you," said Leia. "I was saving that for my son."

"Kylo should be back-" said Rey, before she could feel his presence behind her.

Kylo put his hand on Rey's shoulder. He eyed his mother anxiously.

"And just what is it do you think you are doing?" said Leia. "Kidnapping a bride and running away?"

"He did not-" Rey started, but Leia raised her hand.

"Running away from the First Order. Running away from what you did to your father," said Leia. "Running away from what happened at the Academy."

Kylo's lip trembled. "I just want to be free. Of all of it."

Leia sighed. "Luke told me what happened."

Kylo's eyes widened.

"And I am sorry I could not help you back then," said Leia. "But that does not mean you can just keeping running away now."

"I am not running away," said Kylo. "I am building something new."

"You were pretty hard to find for someone who isn't running away," said Leia.

"Just wait," said Kylo. "You'll see."

"I see who should really be in charge," said Leia looking at Rey.

Kylo tightened his grip on her. "She is my queen so of course she has a say."

"Good," said Leia. "Since one of you seems preoccupied with nesting and babies, and it isn't her."

* * *

"How dare she say that," said Kylo, throwing his cloak to the floor when the couple were alone later.

"It's not that it's a bad thing," said Rey.

"Yes," said Kylo. "But it was the way that she said it."

"It's okay, Ben," said Rey.

"Maybe I care so much because I know firsthand what can happened when children are treated carelessly," said Kylo with a frown.

"You should talk to her about it," said Rey. "She took a big risk coming here to visit you."

"Hmm," said Kylo.

Rey pulled him into a warm kiss.

* * *

Kylo did not have that talk with his mother until their plump firstborn was already suckling on Rey's chest. Kylo looked at the two proudly. He released an irritated sigh when he sensed his ever-present mother entering their chamber.

"Just how much longer are you going to stay here?" said Kylo.

"Until I get through that thick skull of yours," said Leia.

"Rey and I are ruling together," said Kylo. "There is nothing to discuss."

"Ruling what?" said Leia. "The Knights of Ren? The First Order? The galaxy?"

"We're figuring it out, alright?" said Kylo.

"Well, you better figure it out soon," said Leia. "Because the planet we are currently inhabiting has been claimed by a race of colonizers. I picked up the radio signal a few weeks ago. One of your knights has confirmed hearing the same thing."

"Preposterous," said Kylo. "Our defenses are strong. Nobody can come in through our network of bases."

"From the direction of the New Republic," said Leia.

"No," said Kylo, his mind catching up to what she was suggesting.

"Yes," said Leia. "Don't tell me you were arrogant enough to believe that there are no intelligent species outside our portion of the galaxy."

"No," said Kylo with frustration. "But it is almost impossible to travel through that volatile portion of space."

"Well the chiss seem to have figured it out," said Leia.

"Great. The chiss," said Kylo. "What do they want with us?"

"We will get to ask them very soon," said Leia.

"We don't have to fight them, right?" said Rey. "We can talk to them."

"We'll see what good that will do," said Kylo. "They have probably come to seize what remains of the New Republic and the First Order. I would not be surprised if that had been that old Grand Admiral's design all along. His progeny are coming to collect their spoils."

Rey stroked their baby's back, worriedly.

"We'll have to make a deal with them," said Kylo. "At least until we can figure out their capabilities."

"I might have a few suggestions," said Leia.

"I am sure you do," said Kylo with irritation.

* * *

Rey's heats seemed to always occur suddenly with both fortunate and unfortunate timing. The Knights of Ren had been hosting a chiss ambassador, and Rey's soft little gasp filled the void of a tense silence following an argument with their visitor. The blue-skinned, yellow clad man turned his lips in a slight smile.

"It seems as if your wife needs your help," he said sympathetically in heavily accented Basic.

"Yes," said Kylo, standing up to guide Rey from her seat. "Please excuse us."

"We chiss are also quite family-oriented, so it is reassuring to see the same in our neighbors." His glowing red eyes followed Kylo and Rey's movements. 

"Do you have a family, Syndic Chaf'ran'csapla?" said Leia, stumbling slightly over his name.

"You may call me Syndic Franc, and no, not yet," said the chiss alpha. "But the pressure is on, since I am the oldest son of an Aristocra. The Chaf family in particular values its prestigious family lineage so I cannot fail to produce issue."

"Well, hopefully you can find an agreeable omega," said Leia.

"I thank you for your wishes," said Franc.

Kylo led Rey from the room, her legs trembling. Her face flushed with embarrassment, because she knew that their guest could smell the sweet slick dripping from her hole.

"It's okay, my darling," said Kylo.

"Please don't make me walk upstairs," said Rey. "I can't bear it."

"Then come to the throne room," said Kylo.

He carried her the rest of the way to the velvet-lined chair. Kylo used the Force to close the wide doors behind them. Rey bent over one of the armrests, her body shaking with need. Kylo lifted her dress above her bottom, and pulled her panties down her slick legs. Kylo swiped his finger through the clear fluid and licked it clean.

"The ambassador is going to be quite frustrated after smelling you and not having his own omega to knot," said Kylo with a satisfied smirk.

"Do the chiss get frustrated?" asked Rey.

Kylo mounted her and Rey moaned with relief.

"I would imagine so," Kylo mused as he thrust his hips. 

Rey arched her back so his cock could reach even deeper.

"And we don't have any unmated omegas on our base," said Kylo. "So he is just going to have to go home. Isn't that a shame."

Rey closed her eyes and enjoyed the stretch of her alpha's girth. Her tits swayed heavily as he pounded into her. Her swollen mounds were filled with milk and would probably stay that size if their second child was swift to follow this heat. Kylo certainly wouldn't mind.

"Or his father can send him an unbonded omega," said Rey. "That seems more likely in this case."

Kylo made a non-committal sound. He disagreed; it would be almost humorous if the chiss took the state of their ambassador's cock that seriously. However, Kylo preferred concentrating on Rey's pleasure than arguing the point. When his knot swelled, he rested his head on Rey's back and listened to her soft breaths.

* * *

It was a good thing that Kylo had not argued his opinion that the syndic would go home to mate, because Rey turned out to be right.

Hardly a week later, a new chiss "supply" ship came, and a young chiss woman with long hair and a trim waist stepped off along with the unloaded crates. The two seemed to already be acquainted with each other judging from the interesting shade of purple Franc's face had turned when the omega approached him with a knowing look. The pair spent the next three days getting further acquainted after locking themselves in one of the guest rooms.

Kylo Ren was amused by this turn of events and hoped that the syndic would be in a better mood for the rest of the negotiations. Kylo certainly was in a more agreeable mood after finding out that their next child was on the way. Leia was happy to see this state of affairs, but at the back of her mind she was also very worried. Just what had drove the chiss to their doorstep in the first place? As soon as the visiting syndic emerged from his rut, she planned on asking him just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I might continue with this au if the a/b/o mood strikes again.
> 
> *ahem* Franc is Formbi and my oc Avela's son, if anyone was curious . . . *ahem*
> 
> In this au, I headcanon all humanoids as having similar reproductive characteristics, as I do with regular canon.


End file.
